


Waistcoat.

by SimplyLeez



Series: Fantastic Beasts Kink Meme Fics [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Body Worship, Clothing, Clothing Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: A lot of people think Graves looks great in a waistcoat, only one person is allowed to vocalise it and peel it off him at a later date.For the prompt: Graves/Multiple- Waistcoasts, 5+1 - Five people who think Graves looks great in a waistcoat, plus one who would rather tear it off him. -> https://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1186976#cmt1186976





	Waistcoat.

Mr Graves looks exceptionally good today and Picquery will admit so. Not aloud of course. Her favourite Auror, not that she’s biased, always looks so well kept and professional. But there’s something about the way his chest looks particularly good underneath that coat because of his new (she thinks it’s new, she hasn’t seen it at least) waistcoat. He looks good enough that she stares a little first before giving him a nod ‘hello’ passing him for the first time that morning and then resists the temptation to look behind her to see if he looks just as good from behind.

* * *

Queenie has that absentminded smile on her face, cup of black coffee in hand, not hers of course (she takes hers with a splash of milk and a scoop of sugar) but the coffee is as seemingly boring as the Director she’s giving it to. She knocks quickly twice on Mr Graves’ door but waits for no response before pushing it open, slipping inside and closing the door behind herself.

And Mr Graves is there, sans coat, and his grey waistcoat is pulled tight over his torso, distractingly so. “Miss Goldstein?” He asks, looking up from his papers on his desk to look at Queenie. She doesn’t even blush nor hesitate as she places his coffee down on his desk, “one black coffee, sir, just how you like it.” She smiles, big and genuine and maybe a little devious, but he simply nods his thanks and that’s her que to leave. So, she does without another word.

* * *

Jacob saw a lot less of Mr Graves than his girlfriend did, but he still surprisingly saw him. The Director, unbeknownst to the majority of MACUSA, had a sweet tooth and occasionally popped into the bakery for something nice for lunch or an after work treat. He barely spoke to Jacob but the small, barely there smile and short greeting was fine with him. And, well, Jacob couldn’t help but notice how impeccably dressed Mr Graves always is; hair combed back, coat hugging his shoulders just right, and that waist coat was just right on him. Jacob couldn’t help but feel that little bit jealous but was often overpowered by his curiosity of where Graves got his clothes from.

* * *

Tina, well, Tina has always had a bit of a thing for her superior. Mr Graves was so handsome regardless of that tight fitting suit, crisp white shirt contrasting so well with his dark waistcoat and those pants that were tight on his thighs and- well, her mind wandered all those years ago. Still, she kept everything professional back then and now she had no need for it to wander. Her mind less consumed with thoughts of sleek black hair and broad shoulder and more so of unruly red hair and that long, gangly frame. She still ends up blushing wildly at her desk from her thoughts.

* * *

And Newt had an almost weird admiration for the man, both for his work, headstrong personality, and then his appearance. The way he held himself, and walked, and dressed. Well, it attracted Newt’s gaze more often than he wanted it to and Newt mentally prayed that Mr Graves didn’t notice half of the time. And, yes, Newt felt that little bit guilty but, well, it was a bit useless when both he and Tina had a bit of a thing for Graves, causing less of a crack in their relationship and more fawning a little over the same guy.

* * *

“You know, Percy, you look really good in that waist coat.” Is the first thing his boyfriend says when he enters their flat. Percival walks straight into their living room after hanging up his coat and setting his shoes aside. Credence is there, curled up into one side of the sofa, cup of tea in one hand and the book in his other is put down on the table next to him as soon as he catches sight of Percival in that gorgeous waistcoat. And Percival hums, “is that so?” He takes in the sight in front of him, Credence, a proper young man now with his long, dark hair reaching past his shoulders, and a hint of a blush on his face which only darkens at Percival’s gaze and words.

“Hmm huh,” Credence responds, unfolding his legs from under himself and coming to a stand, taking a few strides before he’s standing right in front of the other. His hands careful open the buttons of the waistcoat with practiced ease, then he grabs both sides tight in his grip to pull the Director flush against him. Credence is unable to keep the small smirk off his face at Graves’ stunned look, “maybe you can keep it on for later.” And he releases him without another word and like nothing has happened, wandering into the kitchen to check their dinner and leaves Percival dumbfounded and very much turned on.


End file.
